Confessions
by Pnome
Summary: Sasuke confesses to Naruto, but doesn't quite get the reaction he was expecting. Is Naruto less naive than he lets on, or does our emotionless Sasuke give more away than he thought... SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

I know, original idea right? Right, so this is a more serious thing, it'll only be a few chapters long, it's not all that long either, this is my attempt at writing more emotional writing, practise for my other longer fics more than anything. :S.

Ratings and constructive criticism loved as always.

* * *

The sun set slowly over the mountainscape, ebbing away with assurance of its return. The last rays of light escaped, piecing and bright, reflecting off the rippling water in front of the pair. Creating glorious bands of golden light, they made their way to Sasuke's eyes.

Squinting, he leaned back. He sighed, placed his hands behind his head, and admired the beauty all around him.

And next to him.

Naruto lay on the tartan picnic blanket breathing deeply, asleep. His calm, measured breaths were the only sound to break the silence settling around them; the transition between the bird call of day and the howling and hooting of night.

Looking away from the sun that still shone defiantly, Sasuke's eyes were forced to his disgruntled looking friend lying on the floor. Not that it took much forcing. His lip twitched slightly, annoyed.

_I wonder if he's dreaming. _

Leaning forward, he clasped a still cold can of pop from the basket in front of him. The hissing of escaping gasses did little to disturb Naruto who rolled over slightly, his face still betraying a source of subconscious dissatisfaction.

He still hadn't told him.

Sasuke sighed with irritation. He couldn't bring himself to wake his friend when he looked so peaceful and happy; he had hoped the pop can would have done the job.

The cold beverage with its beads of moisture rolling down its side made Sasuke shiver. He realised after what had been an unbearably warm day that the temperature was dropping at a steady pace.

Sasuke didn't really feel the cold much, but he feared for his friend. Getting up, he pulled the blanket Naruto had brought from its hiding place under the basket, and placing it over the sleeping Naruto, Sasuke returned to the rock he had occupied up until this point.

He recalled with slight irritation Naruto's desire to bring the others along. He had arrived with twice as much food as they had needed, his own rug tucked tightly under one arm. He had been surprised when it was just Sasuke waiting for him.

How could he tell him that he just wanted it to be the two of them?

Sasuke didn't usually make sandwiches, it wasn't his style. But today he had made an effort. He'd even baked Naruto some of his favourite confectionary, ice buns and crème filled rolls. He wanted things to be perfect.

And they would have been, if Naruto hadn't fallen asleep.

_I have to tell him today. _

Sasuke had made his mind up a few days ago that today was the day. The day he had to tell him. He couldn't carry on without him knowing, could he?

Always wondering, always asking, _What if? _

Naruto being Naruto had easily made his way through the food he had brought (supposedly enough to feed Kiba and Shikamaru as well), stopping only to give Sasuke a funny look when he revealed the contents of his basket.

"What do you want?" he had said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as he admired Sasuke's handiwork, the desire evident in his eyes.

_I don't need a reason to treat you. _He wanted to say more; he wanted to shout. He hated it that Naruto was so suspicious of him, when he subtly tried to show him how much he meant to him.

They say you can't buy friendship, and this was most definitely true. But Sasuke, not used to expressing himself with words, tried to pour his emotions into the things he did for Naruto; the things he gave him.

_Does he not get that? _

It wouldn't hurt so much if he said thank you now and again. If he recognised the things he did, even just as actions. Even without realising the time, the effort, the raw emotions he poured into them. Sasuke felt the familiar anger rising up inside him.

He felt used.

"Well I thought the others were coming too, idiot!" he'd snapped. He wasn't his usual composed self. He wondered if Naruto had noticed.

This is what it did to him. This is what _he _did to him.

Naruto was even more suspicious after that, and sat in stony silence eating the food Sasuke had brought, letting him know he didn't believe him with the odd suspicious scrutinizing glance. Every time it pierced Sasuke like a dagger.

Soon after that, over-full and with sun beating down on his blond messy hair, he fell asleep with the hum of flying insects and sweet-sounding bird song accompanying him to his deep slumber.

Naruto rolled over and Sasuke's attention snapped back to the present.

_He's still asleep. _

Sasuke realised how nervous he had suddenly become with the prospect of Naruto waking up. Gripping great tufts of his trousers in his hands without even realising it, his nails bit through the thin material into the palm of his hand

There was never a _right _time.

Every time he tried to talk about his feelings he clammed up; he would feel light headed. His tongue would fail him. In his desperation to say something he would cast his eyes around, screaming at himself to think. The more he screamed the more crowded his thoughts became.

Sasuke's mind began to wonder again.

_How would he react? _

Would he be happy? Angry? Confused? Scared?

Over the past few years the pair had grown close, almost inseparable. They spent a lot of time together, having serious discussions or just goofing around. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, not a socially awkward silence, but the kind of silence that spoke of great appreciation of each others company.

Naruto told Sasuke things he wouldn't tell another living soul and Sasuke likewise. Naruto knew a side to Sasuke that others only dreamed about.

Would he feel betrayed? That the only person he trusted with his secrets could do something like this?

Sasuke had got angry with the way he felt more times than he could count. He should have stopped it before it manifested itself to what it was today. He was weak.

_He_ made him weak.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his voice saying it all. He stared at Sasuke, that same scrutinizing stare from earlier. He knew there was something Sasuke wanted to say.

Something big.

Sasuke jumped. _How long has he been awake? _

He glanced at his friend who lay there, propped up on one elbow, evident that he had been watching him for some time now. Watching the lines of his face jump and dive with the thoughts that clouded his mind.

"I..." he trailed off, desperately trying to find the right words. He knew this was his chance; he had Naruto's undivided attention.

But again, words failed him.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking at the floor.

_Weak!_

"What is it?" Naruto repeated, a determined edge to his voice, almost angry. As if he was gritting his teeth as he said it.

Sasuke began to sweat, despite the cold evening that descended upon them.

The previous night, when he had laid awake thinking about the moment when he would tell him, the image had been strong; determined.

Naruto had just finished his food, sitting back a grin of satisfaction upon his face.

He had grabbed him. Shouted the message to his face. Stepped back. Then...

But things rarely worked out the way you want them to.

"There's something I want to tell you..." he said, a distant look coming across his eyes as he stared past Naruto at the colours dancing on the horizon.

The sun, completely set by now, left a bloodied red trail in the darkening sky, mixed and distorted with splashes of orange and yellow. The backdrop framed Naruto's head as he stood up now, facing Sasuke.

Naruto was beginning to get impatient.

"I'm not going to drag this out of you!" he snarled.

_Why is he so angry?_

"It- It's not important," he said. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. _

Naruto was livid with rage by now. "Tell me!" he shouted.

He thought of his brother, how he would laugh and mock him fr caring for another human being - it only made you weak, and it was true. But not even being able to admit it?

He clenched his fists.

"I..."

"You what?" Naruto shouted passionately. "You fucking what Sasuke?!"

"I lo-" again he stopped. He realised he had never uttered these words before in his life.

How can words carry so much feeling?

Growling, Naruto charged across the small space between them, grabbing Sasuke by the collar.

He stared at him, their faces almost touching.

Sasuke could taste his breath on his lips.

Then he saw it, the look in Naruto's eyes. He was indeed angry. But not because Sasuke was dragging this out. The message his eyes carried bore into his skull.

Coward.

A solitary tear collected in Sasuke's eye as he returned Naruto's stare.

He felt anger begin to course through him.

_I'm still so weak... _ he thought in disbelief.

"Weak..." Naruto echoed his thoughts quietly. The look on his face was still contorted with rage.

"You -" He stopped, biting back tears. "You leave us. You leave me... for years? And for what? _This?_ This is the Sasuke you left us to become?" Naruto spat on the floor.

Sasuke felt Naruto's anger and passion surge through his arms, to his collar, spreading throughout his body. It mixed with his own anger, until it coursed through his veins. And he thought there was never a _right_ time?

His eyes flashed red.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms. Tearing them from his collar he threw him backwards, stumbling, he fell to the blanket.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

A stunned silence settled over the pair, the world shocked into stillness as if in awe of what had just passed.

It may have been Sasuke's imagination, certainly. Naruto was all that mattered at that moment. He was all that ever mattered.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face. Expecting fear, disgust, more anger.

Instead it was shaped by an emotion Sasuke had not counted on.

"I know."


End file.
